Girl Talk
by Amalia Gaultier
Summary: Hermione has a little talk with Ginny about guys, how horrible and disgusting they can be, or how sweet and adorable they are. Companion to, 'Guy Talk'.


Girl Talk  
  
By: MissIntelligence  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Hermione has a little talk with Ginny about guys, how horrible and disgusting they can be, or how sweet and adorable they are. Companion to, 'Guy Talk'.  
  
Author's note: I liked the idea to make this companion, just to show how different girls are.  
  
Disclaimer: JKR owns everything.  
  
***  
  
"Gin." Said Hermione, grinning, like a 6-year-old on a theme park, "Are you excited?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Of course I am!" screamed Ginny "We are talking of Harry Potter, don't you realize that I've been trying a long part of my life just to be noticed by him, and now I've got a date with him!"  
  
Hermione giggled, "Yeah, I felt the same when Ron asked me out."  
  
"Urgh, Hermione what do you see in him?" asked Ginny.  
  
It took Hermione a minute to think and answer, "I don't know, he's special."  
  
Ginny made a face, "Special? Ron? He's the most common guy in the whole wide world."  
  
"No he is not, he's survived a lot of stuff, he is really brave." Said Hermione in a I'm-in-love voice. "Anyway, do you think I care if he is special or not? He is just Ron, and that's enough for me."  
  
"Aww, that's so sweet, Hermione."  
  
"Well, I don't know why we are talking about me and Ron. You are the one with the date today!"  
  
Ginny grinned happily, "Why do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Ginny," said Hermione almost not believing what she was hearing, "It's a date, with Harry, and you don't want to talk about it?!"  
  
"I don't see the point, there is nothing to talk about." Shrugged Ginny, "We can talk after the date, maybe there is more to tell then."  
  
"Is this your first date?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "Kind of."  
  
"I thought so, look Gin, there are some things you should know about dates, and guys." Explained Hermione, sitting on her bed, "Boys can be very sweet, but they can be assholes if they want. They would, for example, talk about how junk food will go to your hips if you eat too much, that's what they call a joke. Or they can spend all night talking about Quidditch, and believe me it's very annoying."  
  
"I like Quidditch." Smiled Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, you like it now, but just wait until you've heard what Harry's got to say. You'll hate it" said Hermione remembering all the several times she'd heard Ron talking about how the Chudley Cannons had won the season. "But not everything is bad, trust me."  
  
Ginny gave her and evil smile, "Do tell."  
  
Hermione returned the smile, "Well, there are good things like kissing. Have you ever been kissed?"  
  
"Yes, what happened with Colin a couple of months it was a lot more than what Ron thought we had." Laughed Ginny. "Poor Colin."  
  
"Ok, so you know how it feels. Another bad thing about guys is that they are obsessed with sex, it's the only thing, apart from Quidditch, they think about"  
  
"Have you ever thought about trying with Ron?" giggled Ginny.  
  
Hermione cracked up laughing, "Ron has mentioned it, but I don't know Ginny. I don't think I'm ready"  
  
"Then you should wait. Hermione, how perverted is my brother?"  
  
"He can be VERY perverted sometimes, just sometimes. He gets kind of shy when we talk about those kind of things." Said Hermione. "You are not thinking about sex at your age, are you?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"That's good. Why do you think Ron got all mad at you, and Harry, when he told him you had a date with him, anyway?"  
  
"Ron is like that, I think he feels responsible for me, mum would kill him if something happens to me." Said Ginny making a face at a photo frame in Hermione's desk with a picture of Ron on it..  
  
"Don't you think he just cares about you?"  
  
"Maybe, I had never actually thought about Ron that way, being sweet and caring about me." Shrugged Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, Ron adores you, he just doesn't show it, that's another problem about guys, they never show their feelings, unless there is Quidditch involved." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
Ginny laughed.  
  
"Well anyway, you are lucky Ginny, Harry's different." Said Hermione.  
  
"How?"  
  
"He is just different, maybe because it's easier for him to show his feelings for a girl, he was sweet with you wasn't he?" asked Hermione.  
  
Nodding Ginny said, "He is the sweetest guy in the world."  
  
Hermione smiled, "I'm glad that you and Harry are finally getting on with your business."  
  
Ginny stared at her.  
  
"You know, finally dating."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"I know, it came out the wrong way."  
  
"I think you've spent too much time with Ron."  
  
"You can't get enough from Ron."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
A/N: Like it? Hate it? Leave a review! 


End file.
